


Blood

by shadowhostage (thenakednymph)



Series: Equilibrium [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blood, F/M, shadowhostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/shadowhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random scene inspired by another fic I read years ago. Rae and BB swap bodies/powers and Rae bites her lip on her new fang. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

It was cold in the room. Raven shivered and glared over at Beast Boy as he lounged back across his bed in the medical bay, not at all affected by the cold.

"You think this is funny?" she snapped. She'd barely recognized him when she woke up. He had her coloring and violet eyes, but he acted just the same as he always had.

"Well you have to admit, we look a little weird."

Raven gave him a dark look. "Well stop being so amused by it and help me figure-" She winced, her tirade abruptly cut short, raising a hand to her throbbing lip, gagging on the violent taste of copper on her tongue.

"Oh Azar what is that?" she slurred. She pulled green fingertips back, surprised to see blood, clashing with the color of her skin. She turned and spat, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand as Beast Boy rolled off his bed and came over, a look of concern on his face.

"You bit your lip." He took her face in his hands, her fingers surprisingly warm and tilted her head back into the light to take a better look at it. "Got to watch that fang," he teased, briefly catching the tip of it with his nail. Raven glared at him and jerked her head back out of his hands.

"Does blood always taste like this?" She wiped her mouth on the sheets and gagged, her senses overwhelmed by the taste. It even made her nose prickle.

Beast Boy's face scrunched up. "I don't know. What's it taste like?"

"Molten metal, hot, salty, and completely overwhelming." It practically burned. She choked again, fighting back the urge to be sick. "It's making me nauseous and I can't get the smell out of my nose."

"I thought all blood tasted that way." He tilted his head and stared at her in surprise.

Raven shook her head. "Apparently you have hyperactive senses."

"Bet you can't say that five times fast," he muttered. After a moment he wrinkled his nose and bent towards her taking a sniff and then grinning.

"What?" she asked hotly, still nursing her bleeding lip.

"I can't even smell it." He did a little dance and Raven rolled her eyes. "This is great!" Seconds later every light in the room exploded. Beast Boy swore and Raven gave a heavy sigh.

"Not so great now is it?"

"Nope, definitely not."


End file.
